2016 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten's model run history version
THIS SEASON HAS BEEN CONSTRUCTED BASED UPON PREVIOUS MODEL RUNS FORM THIS SEASON, AND SO SHOULDNT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AS A RESULT. ANY OTHER STORMS DISPICTING AS FORMING IN THE MODELS WILL ALSO BE ADDED TO THE SEASON AS IT PROGRESSES... Seasonal summary Storms Hurricane ALEX Models correctly predicted that an extratropical cyclone would form near Cuba on January 7th, before heading out and into the Atlantic towards the Azores. On January 13, the storm was designated as a subtropical storm, which proceeded to become a fully tropical hurricane the following morning as it approached the Azores. Alex made landfall in the Azores on January 15th with maximum winds of 65 mph, before accelerating out into the open Atlantic and becoming fully extratropical once more later that evening. Tropical Storm BONNIE Models again anticipated the development of Bonnie as a pre-season tropical cyclone. However, due to complex environments during its life cycle, models found it difficult to forecast the system once it actually developed, and winds only ended up as being topped at 45 mph as a result. The cyclone was also a remnant low for 3 days of its period, from May 30 - June 2 once it had moved ashore in the outer Banks of North Carolina as a tropical depression. Tropical Storm COLIN Models correctly anticipated the development of this record storm, which broke the record for the earliest named 3rd storm by a whopping 12 days. However, due the large size of the system, and the unfavourable upper level air, the system didn't intensify as much as expected, peaking at 60 mph when it turned extratropical of the US East Coast instead. Tropical Storm DANIELLE Models struggled to make up their minds about when this system would become a tropical cyclone, with the GFS repeatablely genesising a tropical storm upto 3 days before it actually formed. Danielle was dispicted as a 65 mph tropical cyclone lingering offshore Mexico's Bay of Campeche. Instead, when Danielle formed on June 19, it moved slowly for the coast, making landfall as a very poorly organised 50 mph tropical storm instead, with its remnants dissipating over the open Eastern Pacific. Tropical Storm EARL Tropical cyclone forecast models predicted a tropical wave becoming a tropical cyclone near the Bahamas towards the end of June, before heading out into the Atlantic and becoming extratropical on the first day of July. Although the tropical cyclone failed to materialise, the tropical wave of interest did take the track predicted, and followed the evolution shown in the models. Tropical Depression SIX Tropical cyclone forecast models predicted a tropical depression to exist in early July form a well organised tropical wave in the Lesser Antilles. Although the precursor wave failed to organise, there were significant impacts from the system, leading to some flooding in the southern islands whilst the wave passed through. Hurricane FIONA The GFS model predicted a category 2 hurricane to develop near the Cabo Verde Islands in mid-July, existing for several days out in the open Atlantic without any impacts to any land areas whilst active. The tropical cyclone failed to materialise, but the precursor low did exist for several days before dissipating near Bermuda, having failed to follow the latter stages of its forecast trajectory. Hurricane GASTON In mid-July, several of the reliable tropical cyclone models anticipated that a powerful tropical cyclone would develop from a tropical wave that had emerged from Africa 2 days previously, before heading west into the Caribbean. Dubbed Invest 90L, the wave passed through a dominant Saharan Air Layer, and so failed to develop until it reached the extreme western Atlantic, where it eventually became Tropical Depression Five on August 2. The storm eventually did make landfall as a category 1 hurricane in Belize with 80mph winds, before heading out into the Bay of Campeche and weakening to a tropical storm before striking Mexico with 45 mph winds and dissipating on the 7th. Hurricane Earl's remains then contributed to the formation of Tropical Storm Javier in the east Pacific basin. Seasonal effects Retirement Names being replaced will be announced in April 2017. Category:Present Hurricane Seasons Category:Seasons based on model runs of the time Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Storms that made landfall Category:Deadly storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:Retired names Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Layten's pages